Prank Wars
by BritishGallagherGirl
Summary: Blackthorne come back to Gallagher for a full year, and the girls decide to pull a prank. The guys prank back and everything turns into a game for "The Greatest Pranksters at Gallathorne!" "No Grant, that's just stupid."
1. Summary & Disclaimer

**Prank Wars**

Gallagher and Blackthorne Style

By BritishGallagherGirl

* * *

><p><span>Summary<span>

Blackthorne come back to Gallagher for a full year, and the girls decide to pull a prank. The guys prank back and everything turns into a game for "The Greatest Pranksters at Gallathorne!" "No Grant, that's just stupid."

Disclaimer

I do not own anything except the story line, and the Blackthorne Boys' names (excluding Zach, Grant, and Jonas)


	2. Chapter 1

**Prank Wars**

Gallagher and Blackthorne Style

By BritishGallagherGirl

* * *

><p><span>Cammie POV<span>

"Cam, please tell me you're not seriously trying to deny it _again_." Macey whined as the four of us walked towards our dorm.

"I **am** denying it Mace. Not _trying_. I. Don't. 'Like-like'. Zach." I protested, putting air quotes around 'like-like'.

"Yes. You. Do. And he likes you back." She persisted.

"What? Macey, there's no possible way you could know that." I argued.

"I know boys Cam! And I know Zach likes you." She smiled as she walked passed me.

"It's true, Cam." Bex said, apologetically for siding against me.

"And I also know that _you_ like Grant, Bex!" Macey shouted, as she ran away to get a head start for when Bex chased her down the hall.

As they disappeared around the corner shouting threats at each other, me and Liz started laughing at them – until there was an ear-piercing scream.

We quickly sprinted over to our dorm, expecting to find maybe the COC or something – but what we found was so much worse.

"I will **KILL THEM**!" Macey screamed at the top of her lungs. "I just had my hair done!"

Yes, the scene we found was Macey standing in the doorway of our dorm, with a bucket, which had been filled with ice cold water, by her feet – and in case you hadn't realised already, that ice cold water was now on Macey.

See, a couple days ago, we had told the guys that classes had been cancelled because one of Dr Fibbs' drinking experiments had been tested out on the teachers, and things didn't turn out too well, so they wouldn't be able to teach.

Obviously though, that was an utter lie. And when my mom found out, she had all four of them do community service within the school for the next three weekends – which wasn't good for them, considering the tasks involved stuff like helping Dr Fibbs with new tests and experiments (one of which gives you a _huge_ rash in… unpleasant places), and cleaning out the girls bathrooms and those tampon disposal boxes. Ha!

It was just too funny, but I guess this was their revenge – the bucket of water on top of the door trick.

What do you mean you don't understand? Oh, sorry, I forgot to say. The Blackthorne Institute has done an exchange with the Gallagher Academy – but this time for a full year. All the Blackthorne seniors have come to stay with us, and as you can see, I said '**all** the Blackthorne seniors'.

So it turns out Zach, Grant, and Jonas have another room mate, who couldn't come last time because apparently he was banned from leaving the grounds because of some monster prank he played on the seventh graders. His name was Massimo, and I know we've only known him for a couple weeks, but him and Macey are together now.

It's really funny though because whenever the boys want to piss Macey or Massimo off, they nickname them M&M. Macey just throws a fit and ends up severely injuring **at least**one person.

But anyway, after we _finally_ got Macey to stop screaming and just take a shower, we went down to the hall for dinner.

When we got there everyone was already there, and the whole hall went into silence as they all turned around and stared at us.

My mom stood up to the podium at the front and asked in a stern voice, "And what have you girls been doing that was so important you missed the beginning of dinner?"

"Liz spilled some of her liquidy chemical stuff, and said if we didn't clean it up right away it would probably release some toxic thingy into the air – and then we'd die." Macey said bluntly, which was quite funny really.

My mom eyed all of us in turn, and finally spoke, "Sit down please girls."

We took our places at our usual table, with the guys on one side (who kept snickering at us because they knew the real reason why we were late), and Tina, Eva and Anna on the other – but let me tell you this now, sitting next to Tina Walters is possibly one of the worst things that could happen to you in your lifetime. Why?

"So… Why are you guys really late? Were you on a secret mission somewhere? Peru? Russia?" suddenly she gasped really loudly and continued, "Or are you guys having secret relationships with Canadian spies who just got back from their mission Peru? Or was it Russia? Because my sources told me Macey has been seen by multiple students, kissing with a certain mystery man… Is he the Canadian spy?"

_That's_ why.

"No, it was Jake." Macey replied, and Massimo stood up and shouted, "What the fuck, Mace?"

Me, Liz, and Bex were holding in our laughter as Tina's smile completely vanished.

See, when Tina _finally _got over her crush on Zach (**thank God**), she became obsessed with this new Blackthorne Boy called Jake.

"Oh, you know Jake, don't you Tina?" Macey continued, pretending to be completely oblivious to Massimo's outburst of anger, and Tina's major crush on Jake. "Nice eyes… and an _amazing_ kisser…" she trailed off, stretching out amazing, and pretending to go into a daydream about him.

Tina started glaring, and sharply turned back to Eva and Anna, who both had shocked expressions on their faces.

Me, Bex, and Liz had trouble holding in our laugher, and I saw Liz had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop her from bursting into a fit of giggles.

But then I looked at Massimo, and – I'm not even exaggerating here – he looked as if he was about to crumble any second. His eyes were full of hurt and anger, but then Macey whispered in his ear that she was just trying to piss off Tina, and then whispered something else in a lower voice and his eyes turned to filled with lust. I really don't want to know what that's about…

"We know it was you guys." Bex said, turning to glare at Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Massimo all in turn.

Grant and Massimo started sniggering, and Zach said (with a **huge** smirk on his face), "You know _what_ was us, Rebecca?"

Bex literally looked like she could have pounced on Zach and smacked that smirk right off his face – but when I say smacked, I really mean punched, kicked, and dislocated his jaw.

"We **will** get you back." I said, my face emotionless and my voice threatening.

"And then you'll regret ever setting foot into our dorm." Macey added, exactly the same way as I had.

And before they could reply, we grabbed our stuff and left the hall, as it was near the end of dinner anyway.

We were going to prank them so bad, they won't even know what hit them.

* * *

><p>Was it goode? Review please!<br>And check out all my other Gallagher Girls stories!

~ BritishGallagherGirl xx


	3. Chapter 2

**Prank Wars**

Gallagher and Blackthorne Style

By BritishGallagherGirl

* * *

><p><span>Zach POV<span>

"I'm sorry boys, but you are **not** missing _another_ day of school." Ms Morgan told us, as we sat on the leather sofa opposite her desk.

We sighed in defeat and trailed out of Ms Morgan's office, to see Cammie, Liz, Bex, and Macey all waiting outside.

As soon as the office door shut, they all burst out laughing at us, clutching their stomachs, while we just stood there feeling like idiots.

"That's what you get for messing with Macey McHenry's hair!" Macey shouted, when she had finally stopped laughing.

"You only got a little bit wet! We've got stuff drawn on our faces in permanent marker!" Grant shouted back.

"You guys deserved it." Liz piped up, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, but you could of at least just done something small. Not given us moustaches, beards, and unibrows!" I protested, but they just burst out laughing again.

"And who wrote I LOVE DICK on my ass?" Grant shouted – wait, what? Ha! Now that was kinda funny…

The girls had an even bigger fit of giggles, so we just huffed and walked away, getting ready for a day of misery and humiliation…

Cammie POV

We kept laughing until the guys were out of ear-shot. Then I spun on Bex and exclaimed, "You wrote on his ass?"

"Guilty as charged." She replied, wiggling her eyebrows. Me and Liz started laughing again as Bex said, "And what a nice arse it is!"

"Whoa, who knew you had a thing for Grant?" Liz asked, smiling widely.

"I did!" Macey cheered, raising her hand in the air.

"Yeah but just the other day you were screaming threats at Macey for even mentioning you and Grant!" I pointed out, a bit confused how she had had such a change of heart.

"Well…" Bex started, but she was cut off by a sharp gasp from Macey.

"I can tell there's a huge story coming on! C'mon let's go back to our room and you can tell us everything!" she squealed, grabbing our wrists and pulling us away.

"Mace, school's already started!" Liz said, trying to get out of Macey's tight hold.

Macey groaned and said, "Fine. But we are so talking about this during free period."

.-:-.

"EW! That seriously tasted like dog shit!" Macey complained as we got into our dorm at free period.

"I know! I'm **never** taste-testing anything for Dr Fibbs again!" Liz joined in.

We had just had class with Dr Fibbs, and he told everyone he had made something to prevent you from reacting to Napotine patches – and they were in the form of chicken nuggets. Unfortunately, the chemicals he added to make it work, tasted HORRIBLE.

"Ugh, I'm gunna go brush my teeth." Bex said, walking into the bathroom.

"Me too!" I agreed, following her in and grabbing my toothbrush.

"Me three."

"Me four. And I need some mints."

We were all quiet for a bit while we brushed our teeth, and then Macey spat into the sink and said, wiggling her eyebrows, "Oh, Bex! So, what was that story you needed to tell us?"

Bex smiled, gurgled her mouthwash, and went and sat on her bed, soon followed by the rest of us. We all huddled around her, crossed-legged, and leaning in eagerly.

"Well, y'know the night after they pranked us with the bucket of water thing last week?" Bex started.

"Yeah?" we all answered, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, I woke up at 2.13am, and couldn't get back to sleep. So I figured maybe I should try what Cammie does, just walk around for a bit and then come back to bed. So I put on my hoodie and left."

"Just get to the part where you kiss!" Macey shouted, getting annoyed.

"What? We didn't kiss!" Bex protested, but Macey just said sarcastically, "Yeah, just like Cammie didn't dream about Zach last night."

"Hey! Can we just get back to Bex's story!" I shouted, trying to get the subject off me.

"Okay, so as I was saying." Bex continued, thankfully. "I wandered round for a bit, and then I saw Grant on the other side of the staircase! Well, actually, I didn't know it was Grant at the time, so I started attacking him."

"But you stopped when you realised it was him. Right?" I asked, scared for Grant.

"Yeah, obviously! But by then I'd already broken his nose…"

"Bex! That is defiantly not the way to get him to like you." Macey said, shaking her head and Bex. "You should be wearing revealing outfits and push up bras! Not breaking his bones!"

"Riiiiight…" me and Liz chorused together sarcastically.

"So _anyway_, back to **me and Grant**. So we went to the kitchens to get some ice for his nose, and we started talking. He asked me if I was still mad about the prank, and I said I wasn't really because Macey would get over it eventually."

Macey sent Bex glares, but Bex just carried on. "So he said he was glad I forgave him, and I said I hadn't forgiven him, I just wasn't mad anymore, and we were _so_ going to get them all back. But _then_ he said 'Will you forgive me if I do this?', and he kissed me!"

Me, Liz, and Bex started squealing while Macey shouted, "I knew it! Was it a small kiss, or like, a big tongue-and-feeling-up kiss?"

"The second one!" Bex stage-whispered.

"How long did it last?" Macey asked, but before Bex could answer, Liz screamed, "Ew!"

"Liz it's just a kiss!" Bex backed herself up, but Liz shook her head and said, "No, not that! Your teeth! They're turning purple!"

Bex ran into the bathroom to look in the mirror, and as I glanced at Liz I shouted, "Ohmygod so are yours Liz!"

Liz followed Bex, and me and Macey soon went over to check if ours were purple as well.

Turns out, all of our teeth were turning purple.

"Ew, what is it?" Macey whinged, trying to wipe the colour off.

"I don't know!" I answered, panicking because if this was a side affect from Dr Fibbs chicken nuggets, I was **never** going to step foot in his classroom again.

Suddenly Bex gasped with realisation, and grabbed her purple mouthwash. "The guys put food colouring in it!"

"Those idiots!" Macey screamed, running over to her bed and getting out her toiletries bag.

"Jonas must've changed it to only show up after 15 minutes or something, so that we would've gone to bed and woke up with it in the morning." Liz explained why it hadn't shown up straight away.

"Right, everybody over here." Macey called from her bed, and we all rushed over.

She got out some 'Super Strong Teeth Whitener', and told us to use it like normal tooth paste three times straight away.

"Macey you are a _life saver_." I sighed, grabbing my bag because free period was nearly over.

Macey smiled and we all headed out the door with eye-blinding white teeth – ha! Take that guys!

* * *

><p>Goode? Review please! (:<p>

**~ Polly**


	4. Chapter 3

**Prank Wars**

Gallagher and Blackthorne Style

BritishGallagherGirl

* * *

><p><span>Macey POV<span>

"I'm just saying you should be careful, Mo." I threatened to Massimo, after he was acting cocky about a prank they were going to pull on us.

"You're the one who should be careful, Mace. You're gunna get a pretty big surprise tonight." He smirked, and leaned against the wall.

"Hmmm, what, like…" I pretended to ponder, and continued, "Using Bex's mouthwash and my teeth turning hurple?"

Mo's face fell for a second, seeing we'd outsmarted them, but then his smirk cam back on, wider than usual.

"What?" he asked, smiling like he already knew 'what'.

"Hurple." I repeated – wait, what? Why couldn't I say purple? "Hurple. Hu- hurp- huuurrrr… HURPLE!" I tried again, but my lips wouldn't move to make a 'p' sound.

"'O WHAT 'AVE YOU 'UN?" I tried to say 'Mo, what have you done', but again my lips wouldn't move to form my words properly. What the heck was happening?

"Sorry, what? I can't understand you…" Mo teased, starting to laugh.

"'ASSI'O 'AUL 'IGGINS, TELL 'E **NOW**!" Y'know what, from now on I'll just translate everything. I said, 'Massimo Paul Diggins, tell me now!"

Mo just started laughing, which _really_ pissed me off. So I kicked him where the sun don't shine.

He groaned and fell to the floor, as I screamed, "**TELL 'E**!"

"We replaced your teeth whitener with super glue." he squeaked out in pain – yes, squeaked. Why am I dating such a weenie?

Wait – they did what?

I kicked Mo again and walked off to find the girls.

.-:-.

"I 'ILL KILL THOSE 'OYS!" Bex screamed as she joined us in our room.

"Oys?" Cammie asked, confused.

"'Oys!" Bex shouted.

"Ca'ie. She said, ''oys'." I explained.

"Oh… ''oys'." Yep. Boys.

"'Ell, 'e need to get rid o' this glue. Liz, 'ave you got anything we could 'oose that'll 'ake it go away quicker?" I asked.

"Urrr, yeah I 'ink so. 'Ut we need to go down to the la's." she said.

"The what?" asked Bex, and I groaned and said, "The la's."

"What?"

"The la's!"

"Yeah, the la's."

"Huh?"

"The la's!"

"I don't get i'."

"THE LABS!" I screamed, but then I cried out in pain because that really_ hurt_.

"Oh."

I shook my head as we made our way down to the labs, holding my lips that were _still_ hurting.

This time, the guys were so in for it.

Cammie POV

I knocked on the guys' room door, and waited for someone to come and answer.

Jonas opened the door, and called back into the room, "Zach, it's Cammie."

He walked over to his bed, and Grant and Massimo started eyeing me, as if I was going to pull a prank on them – please, I'll wait until they least expect it.

Zach, came out of the bathroom and walked over to me, smirking.

He leaned against the door frame (in a totally sexy way) and said, "What's up, Gallagher Girl?"

I felt like melting, right then and there, listening to his soft voice come out like music. But I stuck to the plan. What plan, you ask? Well, you'll find out soon enough.

"Zachy… I need to talk real quick to you…"

"Hmm, maybe later?" he teased, and smirked.

"No. I don't think you understand what I'm saying." I tried to say the next bit in a really seductive voice like Macey had told me to, and in my opinion, I thought it was pretty good. "I need to _talk to you_…"

He finally clicked on to what I was saying, and was about to follow me out, until Grant quickly called, "Don't do it Zach! It could be a trap for a monster prank they're going to pull!"

Zach put his smirk back on, and kept his feet firmly where he was.

We suspected Grant or Massimo was going to say something like that, so Macey got me prepared.

"Fine. Your loss." I said, and spun around, my hair flicked behind me, and I walked away, swaying my hips a bit.

I felt a bit self-conscious, because Macey had put me in some **really** short shorts, which literally showed my butt, and I wasn't sure whether our plan was going to work.

That is, until I felt a pair of eyes staring at me – or rather, my butt – then I knew I had succeeded.

"Hey, guys, I'll catch up with you later or something." Zach called into his room, as he chased after me down the hall. SCORE!

Knowing Zach was following me, I walked down the hall and round a couple corners, until I reached one of my many favourite secret passageways.

I crept in, and waited for Zach to appear. 12 seconds later, I saw him come in and approach me, smirking.

I leant against the cold and dusty concrete wall, as did he opposite me.

"So what did you need to _talk_ to me about?" he asked, putting air quotes around _talk_.

"Well, I've considered it, and I've decided to forgive you for that horrible prank you pulled." I said, smiling up at him.

"Good to know." He replied, smirking back at me.

"But it really was horrible." I kept on, putting on a little puppy dog face. "And my lips still really hurt."

"I can fix that for you, Gallagher Girl."

He left the opposite wall, and closed the space between us.

Everything was going _exactly_ how Macey had planned it, but I was still really nervous, and I felt my heart beating fast and loud. My breathing quickened and my hands were a bit clammy, as Zach leaned pressed his lips against mine.

He cupped my cheek with his rough hand, and his gentle lips started to intense the kiss.

I moved my hands to around his neck, and started playing with the back of his hair, when his hands moved from my face to around my waist, and his tongue plunged into my mouth.

.-:-.

When I got back to my dorm, I was attacked by the girls. I was drowned in their questions, until I quietened them, and told them to speak one at a time (I may be a spy, but I'm not a super-human…).

"That was so sweet!"

"Was he good?"

"I'm so bloody happy for you, Cam!"

"Was he good?"

"You guys are so cute togeth-"

"Yeah but, WAS HE _GOOD_?" Macey screamed, interrupting Liz, who then pouted.

"Macey, calm down." I said casually and normally, as if I hadn't just kissed the most **sweetest**,_caring _and hottest guy _**ever**_.

"Don't avoid the question, Cameron. Was. He. Good?" Macey replied, wagging her finger at me.

I glanced at them each in turn, then a big grin lit up my face as I shouted, "Hell yeah!"

Because, well, he was.

Bex gave a small gasp, and said, "Cam! Did you do it?"

Macey raised her eyebrows at Bex and said, "Bex, they were there for ten minutes, I'm pretty sure they didn't-"

"No! I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about Cammie putting a bug on Zach while they were kissing…" Bex smiled evilly, and I joined in and nodded.

"You took my homemade bugs?" Liz asked, upset.

"Liz, it was for a good cause." Bex said.

"Can we get a picture and sound up now?" Macey asked, turning to Liz.

"Urm, yeah." She replied, spinning around to her laptop, and starting to punch in numbers and codes like she was on drugs or something.

"Got it!" she exclaimed, and we all huddled round the screen.

A picture came on the screen, but we couldn't really make out what it was…

It looked like… another computer screen. With a picture of… another computer screen? What?

"Your computer is fucked, Jo." Grant's voice said through the computer, as we all looked at each other, confused.

"There's nothing wrong with my computer _or_ my camera! It's…" Jo trailed off, trying to think of the answer.

Suddenly we all gasped in realization. Zach had put a bug on _me_! So they saw us looking at them looking at us looking at them…

"Zach! How could you bug me?" I shouted at the screen in anger.

"Cammie? What?" Zach's voice asked, confused.

"Ohhhhh, we bugged them, but they bugged us. So we see them, looking at us, looking at them." Jonas explained to Zach, Grant, and Massimo, who were kinda slow…

"I can't believe you had the nerve to BUG ME!" I screamed, and Zach's voice replied, "You bugged me too!"

Hmm, fair point.

"I told you they were going to try something." Grant said, as if he was 'oh so smart' – which he _oh so_ _isn't_.

"Only because we knew you were going to try another prank!" Bex shouted into the screen and Grant.

"Well, duh! Otherwise it wouldn't be a Prank War would it?" Massimo spoke up.

"Oh, so this is a war now, is it Mo?" Macey asked, raising her eyebrows, even though the guys couldn't see our faces (because of the whole seeing us looking at them looking at us looking at them thing).

"Yeah, it is!" Jonas called, which kinda surprised me that Jonas would be encouraging this type of thing.

"Fine! It's so on!" Liz shouted, smiling.

"Prank War? I like it." Zach said from the computer.

"Gallagher Girls vs Blackthorne Boys." Bex said, evilly grinning, reminding me of when we were younger, and there was only one cookie left, and she was grinning that same evil grin at me, not afraid to fight me for it, and knowing she was going to win.

"For the title of… The Greatest Pranksters Ever!" Grant exclaimed, and I could just picture him throwing his arms in the air with a massive smile on his face, as if he thought he had a chance at beating Bex for the cookie. "No! The Greatest Pranksters at Gallathorne! Ha!"

"No Grant, that's just stupid." Bex said shaking her head slightly.

* * *

><p><em>Goode? Bad? Review! (:<em>

_~ Polly xx_


	5. Chapter 4

**Prank Wars**

Gallagher and Blackthorne Style

By BritishGallagherGirl

* * *

><p><span>Liz POV<span>

I slapped a Napotine patch on Jonas, as did the others with the guys. We didn't want to take the chance that they might wake up.

"Okay, get to work, and don't get distracted." Cammie whispered from the opposite side of the room.

"Ay, ay captain!" Bex said, and mockingly saluted at Cammie.

"Ha, ha. Just do it." Cammie whispered back sarcastically, pulling open Zach's chest of drawers.

We all started piling the guys' clothes into the black plastic bags as quietly and as quickly as we could.

Massimo POV

"Boys! This is the third time you've come to me, asking for the day of school off! And I won't have it!" Miss Morgan yelled from across her desk.

It was kind of awkward, as the headmistress, and Cammie's mom, was yelling at us, and we were just standing there like idiots, wrapped in our duvets to try and cover ourselves.

"But the girls took our clothes!" Jonas squealed – he really breaks under a teacher's pressure – actually, he breaks under anything…

"That's enough! This pranking game of yours has to stop **now**! I shall be speaking to the girls later aswell, but for now, find any clothes at all and get to class."

We sighed and filed out of the office and back to our dorm to come up with a plan to, a) get the girls back, and b) find some damn clothes!

Bex POV

The door creaked as it swinged open, and all the heads in the classroom turned to see who had come into class half an hour late.

As we all saw the four guys at the door, dressed as a fairy princess (Jonas – obviously), a police woman (Zach), a cheerleader (Massimo), and Wonder Woman (yep, Grant), the room erupted into thunderous amounts of laughter and giggles.

_This was priceless!_

There were a couple of flashes from cameras and phones, until Tina finally realised and shouted, "HEY! Those are my Halloween outfits you jerks!"

That just made every laugh ten times harder, and it took a full ten minutes (eleven minutes and seventeen seconds, but who's counting?) for Mr Mosckowitz to calm us down – and even then some people were still taking pictures…

Jonas POV

"What are you talking about, Mo?"

"You _know_ what we're talking about, Mace."

"Yeah. Don't try denying it Bex."

"We didn't _do anything_, Grant."

"We **know**it was you guys, Cam."

"Nope, not us, Zach."

"JUST GIVE US OUR CLOTHES BACK!" I shouted, tired of looking like a fairy princess.

"Well you'll just have to find them yourselves…" Liz whispered, smiling sweetly, then turned away and walked off, the others soon following.

Man, I love her.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this chapter is really short, but I havn't had much time lately, as I have a MAHOOSIVE english assessment where I have to read three books in six weeks! (that may sound easy to most of you but I am SUCH A SLOW READER - it took me two years to read the Twilight series, and that was only four books...)<em>

_Anyway, hope you liked it?  
>REVIEW PLEASE!<br>Thanks_

_~ Polly xx_


End file.
